Magical Romance
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Morgana throws a Royal Ball, but Arthur notices that Merlin seems lonely and without a date. He says some pretty hurtful things, but maybe he can make it up to Merlin somehow. SLASH Arthur/Merlin


Magical Romance

Pairing: Arthur/ Merlin

The grand ballroom was filled with the sound of music, dancing, laughter, and chatter. Servant girls were manuvering through the crowds with trays of food. Morgana had indeed outdone herself with this ball. Prince Arthur looked absolutely magnificant dancing with Gwen. He was wearing a handsome blue tunic, with a red cape, and silver platemail legs. He truly looked like a prince. Gwen was wearing a red silk dress that was absolutely dashing. Merlin stood near the food table, watching Arthur and Gwen dance. Arthur had given Merlin the night off from his duties, and ordered him to enjoy the ball. Merlin was wearing his blue tunic, with brown breetches, and his red neckerchief. He was supposed to bring someone to the ball as a date, but there was only one person he wished he could have brought, the crown prince of Camelot. You see, Merlin had another secret besides being a magician. He had been sent away from his village because he was gay. He used to mess around with Will in the stables, but the villagers thought this was too distracting and perverse for their leader. They demanded that his mother send him to Gaius at once. Will had been the only boy he'd ever liked, well, untill he met Arthur. He didn't know why he had fallen for the spoiled, pratish Prince of Camelot, but he had. He loved everything about Arthur, his blond hair, beautiful eyes, his lips, his muscular form. Merlin was so completely filled with lust for Arthur he found it unbelievable that he could still perform his duties around him. He found himself willing his cock to behave several times a day, or else Arthur might notice the all too obvious bulge. When he cannot handle it anymore, Merlin sometimes stops at home for a short break to jack off. He pumps himself while he thinks of Arthur with his long cock at attention and dripping precum. Don't think about that, Merlin tells himself, as he feels himself hardening at the thought. He is pulled back to the present. Arthur seems to have spotted him standing in the corner alone. He dismisses Gwen and makes a beeline for Merlin.

"What are you doing," Arthur asks. "Where's your date? I thought I told you to bring one?"

Merlin looked down at the floor.

"I couldn't find one."

Arthur snorted.

"Not a surprise," he said sneering. "Who'd want to date a clumsy oaf like you?"

Merlin winced at the statement, as the words cut like daggers. If only Arthur knew how much Merlin cared.

"You would think," Arthur continued, "that for once in your life you could follow orders. You're such a screw up."

Merlin drew in a breath.

"You're right," he said not looking up. "I should probably go."

Merlin spun around to leave. Arthur pulled him back by the arm and gasped. Tears were slowly running down his manservant's face.

"Merlin I...," Arthur said softly.

Merlin sobbed and broke into a run. Arthur let him go. He felt horrible. He'd never meant to make Merlin cry. Merlin should always be happy and carefree, and himself, even if he was clumsy, because in the end, it brought joy to Arthur's heart. He decided to go after Merlin. He headed for Gaius' quarters. He knew Gaius was at the ball, so he simply let himself in. He walked to Merlin's room, and his heart fell. Merlin was on the bed, facing the wall, the sound of sobs filling the room.

"Why is he so mean to me," Merlin asked aloud. "All I do is do my best to help him. He doesn't know how I feel. He always..."

"Merlin," Arthur whispered.

"Go away you prat," Merlin sobbed bitterly. "Haven't you done enough!?"

"No," Arthur said softly turning Merlin to face him.

Merlin scowled at him. He looked like he absolutely hated the Prince at that moment.

"Merlin," Arthur whispered. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a prat. I know you really care about me, and I take it all for granted, the warm baths, masages, breakfast every morning, you're very good to me."

Merlin was smiling a little now. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin, hugging him. Merlin pulled Arthur closer to himself sighing. Something about hugging Merlin felt so right. Merlin felt Arthur's hand on his chin, slowly raising it. The two were soon looking into each other's eyes. Arthur looked at Merlin with curiousity, and something else, want maybe. Merlin licked his lips and returned Arthur's gaze with a heated look. Merlin's face portrayed pure wanton lust, and Arthur couldn't deny him. He leaned in, slowly placing his lips against Merlin's. It was just a kiss at first, their lips simply touching one another, then Merlin began to react. He pulled Arthur onto the bed and placed his hands on the Prince's shoulders, kissing him wiith more ferver. He gently nibbled on Arthur's bottom lip, causing him to groan, and allow his tongue entrance. Merlin moaned as he and Arthur played their game of tonsil hockey. He lay down and pulled Arthur down on top of him. Arthur couldn't believe how addictive kissing Merlin was. The longer they drew the kiss out, the more stimulated his body was. Arthur moaned and broke the kiss.

"No," he said gasping for breath. "We can't."

"Why," Merlin asked gently.

"I'm the Prince of Camelot. You're my manservant. It's wrong."

"That is such bullshit," Merlin spat. "I've seen the way you look at me, when you think I don't notice. I've seen how you moan and pant when my hands masage your skin. You kissed me with such ferver just now, and you want me to just forget it?"

Arthur pulled Merlin to him and crushed their lips together roughly. His pent up want and desire for his manservant was unleashed. Arthur slammed Merlin down against the bed, and began kissing down his cheek. He removed Merlin's neckerchief and slowly nibbled at his neck flesh. Merlin moaned in ecstasy, and Arthur gently nipped at the flesh, marking his manservant as his.

"I've wanted you," Arthur panted huskily between kisses. "So long..."

He continued kissing down Merlin's neck. He literally ripped Merlin's tunic off him and threw the tattered shreds aside. He was pleased to see that his manservant's nipples were swollen buds just for him.

"Touch me," Merlin begged.

Arthur groaned and twisted Merlin's nipples, earning him a deep throated moan. He then brought his hands to Merlin's belt, and began to unfasten it. He paused and threw his own tunic into the corner of the room. Merlin looked at Arthur's filled out chest muscles with lust filled eyes. He put his hand on Arthur's chest. Arthur smiled at him.

"I love you," he confessed.

"I love you too, Arthur Pendragon," Merlin whispered.

That was all Arthur needed to hear. He stood up and removed his platemail legs. The articles hit the floor with a clang. He devested his breeches, and Merlin gasped. Arthur's cock was as magnificant as he had ever imagined, long and leaking precum at the slit. Arthur climbed back on top of Merlin and finally removed his trousers. Merlin's cock wasn't too bad itself. The Prince looked up at Merlin before taking the length into his mouth.

"Oh my God," Merlin moaned threading his fingers through Arthur's hair.

Arthur went up and down on the swollen member, amazed as his manservant's length hardened to an even greater length. Merlin gripped the sheets of his bed, moaning and bucking. Arthur removed Merlin's cock from his mouth. The length had now hardened to an impressive size. Arthur stroked it while he spat into his hand and rubbed it over his entrance. Arthur then sat up and positioned himself above Merlin's cock. Merlin moaned as Arthur held his swollen cock in place and slowly began to lower himself onto it. Oh my God, Arthur was so tight! Arthur gritted his teeth as he finally seated himself on his manservant's massive cock. He slowly began to move up and down on the member. Merlin moaned softly and threw back his head in ecstasy.

"Oh Arthur," he panted.

Arthur groaned and lifted himself off Merlin's errection. He motioned for his manservant to stand up, and then bent over the bed, his ass in the air. Merlin stood behind him and penetrated him again. He could hardly restrain himself from pounding into Arthur's ass. The sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the room.

"Fuck me," Arthur grunted.

"Oh yeah," Merlin moaned, sweat dripping down his face. "You like that?"

Arthur groaned and began stroking himself. His cock was begging for release, as Merlin hit that spot within him, making him cry out.

"Shit," Arthur cried out jerking himself.

His cum shot across Merlin's bed sheets in long spurts. Merlin pulled out of Arthur.

"Coming," Merlin moaned as he shot stringy shots of cum onto Arthur's ass and back.

Merlin slumped down onto the bed next to Arthur. Arthur embraced him, and whispered in his ear.

"We're definitely going to need a bath now."

Merlin laughed and held Arthur close to himself.

"That was so incredible," Merlin whispered.

"Yeah," Arthur agreed. "You can fuck me anytime."

Merlin smiled at him and blushed. Merlin was so damn cute that Arthur had to kiss him again.

"I'm not letting you go," Arthur told him. "You're mine, forever and always."

The End


End file.
